Club Fiévre: Still Open
by RiverAxel
Summary: What happened four years after that fateful day at "Club Fiévre"? Axel/Roxas again! Yay! And a lot more Sora/Riku, Demyx/Zexion, Cloud/Leon and Reno/? and a teensy bit of Saix/Xemnas. D! Kinda lemony. Mmm...


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. Neither do I own the Michael Bublé version of "Feeling good" or Enrique Iglesias' "Hero".

**Warnings: Well, there's... EVEN more kissing, EVEN more cross-dressing, EVEN more profanity (good thing? lol), A superfluous amount of fluff! And I guess EVEN more lemony goodness! Woot!**

**A/N: Howdy. So... This is basically an epilogue-y/sequel-y thing to "Club Fiévre". I personally thought that it seemed a little... Unfinished? So it all ends here. There is a first part to this for anyone who didn't know, and maybe some stuff would kind of make more sense if you read "Club Fiévre" first and whatever. lol. And also... THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED "Club Fievre"!! It made me so happy. And I'm really sorry if I haven't replied to your review, but I share this computer sometimes and have to delete stuff real quick. lol. Thank you, though!! :D!**

* * *

**Club Fiévre: Still Open**

Roxas paused halfway through watching himself apply his lipstick in the vanity mirror in his dressing room, and grinned broadly at the growing reflection of the redhead approaching from behind.

"Hey, baby." Axel grinned as he rested his incredibly warm hands on the blond's hips. "You looking forward to doing your thing tonight?"

Roxas grinned and leaned back against his boyfriend tossing his lipstick back onto the side, "Mmm." he hummed, closing his eyes. "I still can't believe I'm doing a duet with Cloud. I mean, he was so pissed after we all laughed at him for having to dress like a woman, and he gets a job here!"

Axel chuckled and shrugged "I've always said that you, Sora and Cloud had issues" he grinned "This just proves my point, really. But for me; I still can't believe _you_ actually carried on working here, Roxy-baby." he continued with a smirk as he ran his hands upwards to rest on his blond lovers waist, "Not that I'm complaining..."

Roxas snorted and opened his eyes, turning to face the older guy "Of course you're not complaining," he hit the redhead on his chest and pouted "Not when Vincent allows me to take these costumes home, now... Do you know the ridiculous amounts of money we spend on dry cleaning bills?"

"Oh Roxy," Axel murmured, stroking the blond's waist, "Is that what you think I'm all about?" he attempted the same pout Roxas had, "You think all I want to do is get into your pants? I'm hurt. Honestly, like right deep down in here." he tapped his chest with his fist.

"Oh whatever," Roxas laughed "I _know_ that's what you're about, Axel, we've been together for four years."

"Four amazing, brilliant, perfect, _pshychadelic_ years." Axel replied as he pressed a soft kiss to Roxas' lips. "I love you Rox, four years and I can still make you blush."

"Shut up!" Roxas pushed Axel away and the redhead chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rox!" he cried and Roxas chuckled "Let me make it up to you..."

Axel tilted Roxas' chin upwards, and crushed his lips against the blond's. Roxas gave in almost instantaneously and parted his lips, allowing the redhead to hike him up onto the counter, and press him backwards against the mirror. Roxas moaned and wrapped his legs around Axel's hips pulling him closer.

Axel smirked into the kiss and laced his fingers with Roxas', pressing his hands against the mirror either side of the blond's head and rolling his hips against the blond's groin. "A-Axel..." Roxas moaned whilst half-heartedly trying to push the older guy away as Axel's lips moved down to his neck "I can't mess up another dress... P-please.. You know we can't afford the - OH GOD... You know we can't afford t-the dry cleaning bills a-anymore..."

Axel merely chuckled and slipped his hand up Roxas' dress, caressing the inside of his thigh, his finger tips brushing Roxas' underwear. "I don't understand why you never go commando, baby." he breathed, "It would be soooo much easier!"

Roxas chuckled and gave in as Axel's mouth drifted down to his collar bone. Axel purred softly and Roxas moaned in reply as the door was suddenly thrown open.

"Can you not do this in your own time?" Vincent asked softly as he stood on the other side of the door, massaging the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other hand resting against the door frame. "This is the sixth time I've caught you at it this week, and this is the only your second week of working here, Axel. I would really appreciate if you could do this in your own time. I gave you this job because you're actually a good replacement for Demyx and Zexion, not because you can screw half of my staff into mirrors."

Axel grinned and pulled away from a brightly blushing Roxas. "Actually, Vincent." he smirked "It's only _this_ member of staff I want to screw into mirrors... Walls... _Doors_... Anything really."

Vincent rolled his eyes and gingerly moved his hand away from the door, "The point," he continued "is that Roxas hasn't been on stage on time _once, _since you started working here. You always manage to preoccupy him in some way. Cloud is already out there."

"Damnit Axel!" Roxas cried, pushing the redhead away and pulling down his dress, "Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Oh, yeah," Axel rolled his eyes "Because you _so_ weren't enjoying me trying to shove my hand down your pants, were you?"

Roxas blushed and grumbled "That's not the point," as Vincent grimaced and mumbled "Please, spare me the details."

Axel grinned, delighted with the responses from the two as his blond lover shot him a dirty look and ran out of the dressing room as fast as his 3-inch heels would take him, ignoring Axel's shouts of "Sing your little heart out, babe!"

Vincent remained watching the redhead however, and Axel turned and met his gaze. "Have you got everything planned?" the crimson-eyed man asked watching Axel intently.

"Of course I do!" Axel said indignantly "I just need to find Reno, and I'm all sorted. God, Vincent, ever since you became the owner of this club you've turned into such a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Vincent arched an eyebrow "If it wasn't for me, your precious little Roxas would not have had a job at all, not to mention he would probably also be in the hospitals mental ward after Kadaj had finished with him."

"Yeah... That was bad." Axel mused, reminiscing. "I mean, who knew that Kadaj was sneaking into people's dressing rooms and indecently exposing himself? It's pretty funny if you think about it... But hey! At least he quit and ran away before the police got him!"

"Oh yes..." Vincent visibly flinched at the memory of walking in on Kadaj stripping for a screaming Larxene as she tried to back herself into a corner, too scared to even throw her knives. It wasn't a wonder why she moved to the circus. "It's a good thing he got away..." he added sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Axel beamed, shoving his hands into his pockets, "But now, I have to go and see my older brother... Catch you later, Vinnie-baby..." he winked.

Vincent rolled his scarlet eyes, and tried his hardest to hide his smile.

* * *

"Leon!"

The brunette behind the bar grimaced as he turned to face the bouncing redhead for the fourth time that night.

"Axel..." he murmured quietly as Axel slammed his hands down onto the bar enthusiastically.

"Hey dude, have you seen Reno anywhere?" he asked glancing around and watching Cloud and Roxas still singing on stage.

"No." Leon answered exasperatedly, "He wasn't here five minutes ago, and he's not here now. Why don't you just go and sit down and enjoy the show?"

"Psh!" Axel rolled his eyes "I have bigger fish to fry, my man! Yes, I will admit Roxas looks beyond gorgeous tonight and Cloud... Eh... Not bad, but I need Reno, man, Reno!"

"Well, I don't know where he is." Leon answered shortly and turned away from the green-eyed man, walking towards his other customers.

"God!" Axel frowned "What is with you all today? It's like there's some major angst in the air. Everyone working here is all pissy except meee!"

"Yo, I'm not _pissing_!" A voice behind Axel said and the redhead grinned.

"Reno!" he beamed spinning around and holding out his arms out to the sides "I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have it? Do you have it? Huh? Do you have it?"

"Well, yeah." he shrugged taking the box out of his pocket and passing it to Axel. "But I still don't understand what's going on, Roxy-lox isn't even here tonight."

FREEZE. Okay, so yes, it is true, even after _four years_ Reno still never found out that Roxanna was indeed Roxas, and everyone else being the lovely bunch they are, never actually chose to correct him. GO!

Axel (being the leader of the "let's keep poor Reno in the dark & co.") didn't reply, but instead just grabbed his older brother by the shoulders and pulled him against him, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, giggling merrily as he pulled back, then skipping happily to the door that led backstage.

Reno stood frozen to the spot as Leon walked over and rested his elbows on the counter. "You okay there, Reno?" he asked and the redhead jumped and looked at Leon.

"Squally." he whispered, paling slightly as he touched his lips "I think I just committed incest, yo."

Leon laughed.

* * *

Axel skipped around backstage when he heard an almighty squeal. Spinning around as quickly as he could, he was met with an armful of a very hyper (very sun-tanned) Demyx.

"Dem-dem!" he crooned, wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"Me and Zex are great!" Demyx beamed pulling back, "We've even been to other _worlds_, Axel! I'm so glad he got that job as a magician! He's really good! Wonderland said that he was the best illusionist they've ever seen! They didn't even want to cut off his head! Isn't that right, Zex?"

"Axel." Zexion nodded from behind. "It has been a while. I hear you have some exciting news?"

"Yeah." Axel grinned, still holding Demyx close to him "but you'll all have to go outside and watch from the audience. Anyway, Zexy-baby, how have you been?"

"Well." Zexion nodded, "Being a magician is different from working here, but it's good. A lot of people enjoy what I do. Especially with Dem as my beautiful assistant."

"I have a dress and everything, Axel." the blond beamed, resting his head against Axel's chest "We get to go everywhere! But... I miss you and Rox a lot..."

"The things we do for love, huh?" Axel chuckled "But seriously, we miss you too, Dem-dem... But you're here now! So, Iill see you later when I get everything sorted, yeah?"

"Sure!" Demyx smiled grabbing Zexion's hand and watching the redhead jog away, "Bye Axel!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure this is the place?" Riku wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the club, squinting slightly through the hazy lighting and looking down at his boyfriend.

"Yup! This is the place!" Sora grinned, grabbing Riku's hand and swinging it. "Axel said to go to the bar, get drinks, sit down and everything will make itself known in due course."

"Hmm..." Riku nodded, as Sora dragged him over to the bar, coming face to face with Leon.

"Yay!" Sora cheered, "Hi Le-on! Look Riku, it's Le-on!"

"Hi, there Sora." Leon smiled, as unlike Axel, Sora's child-like qualities and hyperactivity was more cute than disturbing "Riku."

"Do you know what's going on tonight?" Riku asked leaning forwards and Leon shrugged.

"Not a clue." he shook his head, "I just know that Axel invited everyone here tonight. Even Zexion and Demyx have come back from their tour."

"Hmm..." Riku hummed thoughtfully again as Sora gripped his hand, jumping up and down.

"I want a lemonade, Ri-ku!" he pointed behind the bar. "In a glass. No, no, in a bottle. With a straw!"

Riku and Leon smiled lovingly at Sora, who blushed deeply and looked away.

"Of course, Sora." Riku murmured, tilting the young brunette's chin up and placing a quick kiss on his lips "Anything for you."

"Thank you." Sora blushed snuggling into his lover's side as Leon went to get the drinks.

* * *

Roxas wiggled his hips in time with the music, singing as loud as he could into the microphone;

"Birds flying high,  
You know how I feel,  
Sun in the sky,  
You know how I feel,  
Reeds driftin' on by,  
You know how I feel,  
It's a new dawn,  
It's a new day,  
It's a new life,  
For me...  
And I'm feeling good..."

He giggled softly as he finished and Cloud slipped an arm around his waist, pulling his younger brother close and using his microphone to sing;

"Fish in the sea,  
You know how I feel,  
River running free,  
You know how I feel,  
Blossom in the tree,  
You know how I feel,  
It's a new dawn,  
It's a new day,  
It's a new life,  
For me...  
And I'm feeling good..."

Roxas spun around and grinned at his brother before taking his hand and leading them both down the stairs, bringing the microphone back up to his lips;

"Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know,  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean,  
Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean,  
And this old world is a new world,  
And a bold world,  
For me..."

Roxas passed the microphone to Cloud as he walked over to a blond guy that he had found out recently went by the name of Tidus. He smirked as he ran a hand through the blond's hair, until it came to rest on the back of his neck, and he caressed the nape with his fingertips as he rested his other hand on Tidus' knee and winked.

He glanced over his shoulder to Cloud who was leaning against the bar counter, smirking at Leon and resting a hand on Riku's shoulder before he turned around and making his way back to Roxas, bringing the microphone up to his lips and singing;

"Stars when you shine,  
You know how I feel,  
Scent of the pine,  
You know how I feel,  
Yeah freedom is mine,  
And I know how I feel,  
It's a new dawn,  
It's a new day,  
It's a new life,  
For me..."

Grabbing Roxas' hand, Cloud dragged him back again, and held the microphone between both of them as they both murmured;

"And I'm feeling good..."

The crowd burst into applause and both blond's grinned. "Go Cloudette!" someone shouted from the back, and Roxas turned to see his brother blush. Cloud, upon working at the club, had not only acquired such a ridiculous nickname as "Cloudette" but had also managed to acquire a stalker. A tall, brooding exotic man with a head full of long, thick silver hair and an equally exotic name of Sephiroth.

He had occasionally offered to pay Vincent extra for a night alone with the blond, but Vincent was not as lenient nor as money-grabbing as the former club owner Kadaj, and therefore wouldn't let the silver-haired man within five feet of the blond (hence the reason he was at the back of the club).

Cloud was flattered by Sephiroth's attention. Leon was pissed.

Roxas grinned as he glanced at Leon out of the corner of his eye. He did indeed look pissed, but seemed to be trying to style it out by talking to Riku and Sora. _Wait... What was Sora doing here...?_

"Thank you!" Cloud wrenched the microphone from his younger brother's hand, oblivious to the fact the younger blond looked completely confused. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Demyx, Zexion take your seats please," Vincent said quietly as he walked around backstage "Axel is getting ready for his 'big surprise', come on people, to your seats. To your seats people."

"Ooh!" Demyx grinned at his lover after he thanked Vincent, "What do you think he's going to do Zex, what's going to happen?"

"You can't figure it out, Dem?" the blue-haired man asked his blond boyfriend as he slipped an arm around his waist leading them to the audience.

"No..." Demyx shook his head looking at his lover "Axel never told me. Did he tell you?"

Zexion chuckled and kissed the side of his lover's neck "No Dem." he sighed softly "But we'll find out soon, come on."

* * *

"Go on, guys." Leon said walking back over to where Riku and Sora were still loitering by the bar "Make your way over to your seats, I hear Axel's ready to do whatever he's going to do now."

"Oh, Le-on!" Sora smiled up at the older brunette, "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know, little Sora." he smiled lightly, "But we'll find out soon."

"Yeah." Riku nodding, smiling down at Sora, "Let's go to our seats and we'll find out, yeah?"

"Okay!" Sora shouted happily, grabbing his bottle of lemonade (with a straw) from the side and weaving through the crowd holding tightly onto Riku's hand.

* * *

A loud applause followed Roxas and Cloud as they made their way back up to the stage, and the lights went down as they took their places.

A spotlight suddenly came back on, and Roxas realising that Cloud still had the microphone, quickly turned around only to find his brother wasn't there. Grinning awkwardly Roxas looked back to the crowd and opened his mouth to apologise when the beginning of the song started to play.

Panic set in, and Roxas began to sweat as a deep blush made itself known across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. How on earth was he going to sing the song without a microphone? He was just going to have to-

"Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?"

Roxas turned around just in time to catch Axel walking out onto the stage from behind a screen (all curtains had been removed after Saix-Anne went beserk). He was holding the microphone in both hands and looking even more gorgeous than usual.

He had a long sleeved black button up shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and at least five buttons undone revealing the tattoo that Axel had got done two years back showing both his and Roxas' favourite numbers in Roman numerals (VIII & XIII). His black pants were hanging low on his hips, and he had normal black shiny shoes on his feet. Roxas blushed deeper as Axel advanced;

"Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight."

Roxas noticed that from close proximity that the soft lights above gave Axel's pale skin an almost ethereal glow, his green eyes glittered playfully yet lovingly, and the black tattoos under his eyes stood out even more than usual. His soft pink lips parted slightly as he raised the microphone to them again;

"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away."

It was only then that Roxas noticed how smooth Axel's voice was. The deep, soft, mysterious tone held a hint of sorrow too, but it still was beautiful. The only time Roxas had ever heard Axel sing was when he was in the shower in their penthouse apartment by the river (which they had both moved into nearly two years ago), and that was hardly anything to judge by as he always sang the same song; "It's peanut butter jelly time!"

"Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight."

Letting go of he microphone with one hand, Axel cupped Roxas' face and ran his thumb across his bottom lip, bringing himself closer;

"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away."

Roxas felt himself go all warm and gooey inside, his heart thumping hard against his chest as he stared into the emerald orbs of his lover. The hand that rested on his cheek, slid downwards to rest on the side of his neck instead, and he felt Axel's body press against his own;

"Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight."

Roxas tried his hardest not to swoon as Axel's soft smile formed into a grin, those perfectly straight, white teeth on view and sending shivers down the blond's spine. Roxas wanted nothing more than to tackle his lover to the floor, right there and then, not caring who was watching;

"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away."

The blond dared a glance around the club noticing that Cloud had gone to stand in front of Leon behind the bar. The brunette's arms were wrapped around Cloud's waist and his head resting on the blond's shoulder. They both winked when he made eye-contact. He turned his head again seeing his younger brother Sora, curled up on Riku's lap, both watching him and Axel with identical grins.

Just a little way around, Demyx was on his knees on the table his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes wide as tears streaming down his cheeks, a big grin on his face. Zexion sat perched on the table beside him, leaning back against his blond boyfriend, his eyes closed and his foot tapping the table leg as he listened to Axel's voice.

And just behind Axel stood Vincent; smiling. Yes, smiling, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind the curtain. He nodded softly to Roxas when the blond looked at him... Then back again to the beautiful green pools...

"I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away...  
I can be your hero."

Roxas felt tears line his eyes as Axel smiled at him, and he smiled back weakly. Axel pulled away from his younger lover and cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his hair raising the microphone back up to his mouth as he suddenly dropped onto one knee.

"Listen Roxy-baby," he grinned nervously "I'm thinking it's about time that me and you tied the knot, 'cause y'know, I love you babe... Got it memorized?" he shuffled around in his pocket and produced the box that Reno had given him earlier, fumbling with it (and having to put the microphone down which rolled offstage), he opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

Roxas fell to his knees in front of Axel, tears streaming down his cheeks as he threw his arms around the redheads neck "Of course I will!" he cried and brought his lover into a bruising kiss. His shaking hands ran up into the vibrant red hair and pulling him even closer. Axel's arms slipped around Roxas' waist pulling him closer and a deafening cheer erupted from the audience.

Axel grinned into the kiss and pulled back, resting his forehead against Roxas', brushing his tears away with his thumb. "I love you, Roxas, God I-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone snapped around to see a very windswept Reno standing there, his eyes wide.

"What?" Axel asked furrowing his brow and Reno took a step forwards.

"Yo! How can you marry Roxanna when you have Roxas at home?" Reno asked frowning as he stepped up onto the stage. Axel opened his mouth and Reno cut him off "You've been with Roxas for four years bro! How can you just up and leave him for Roxanna?"

"Oh God," Roxas moaned nuzzling Axel's neck "I knew we should've told him earlier."

"Roxas loves you, yo!" Reno continued, getting even closer "You can't just-"

Axel cut him off as he grabbed the hem of his jacket and pulled him down on his knee's next to him.

"This is Roxas." he said softly, rolling his eyes "Roxas _is_ Roxanna."

Reno's eyes widened as Roxas waved, blushing bright red. "Hi Reno" he mumbled "How's it going?"

"Roxanna is Roxas?" he asked his mouth hanging wide open. "Roxas is Roxanna? How- how... But I fancied Roxanna... I, oh my God bro... That means... That means... I'm gay!"

Roxas snorted and buried his face in Axel's neck as he began to giggle hysterically. Axel just gave his older brother a blank look.

"Don't worry Reno." Roxas smiled as he recovered and looked up at his boyfriend's older brother "It doesn't-"

"That's too bad, bro." Axel cut his boyfriend off as he patted Reno on the shoulder "You should find a dude that you like and try to get on him."

Roxas' jaw dropped and Reno surprisingly, blushed. "Well... There is like this one dude, yo." he grinned bashfully "He kinda-"

"Go for it!" Axel beamed "But right now I need to go and talk to everyone down there." he nodded his head to the audience.

"Oh yeah," Reno nodded smiling sheepishly "Sure, man, sure. Sorry... And uh... Congratulations?"

* * *

After much apologising and explaining, Axel had managed to tell the crowd what was going on ("My bro Reno just had a little bit too much to drink and confused me with... my _other_ brother, heh yeah, and he's gay... And... My... Twin?"), before he was able to sweep Roxas off his feet and carry him backstage.

"I can't believe you did that..." Roxas blushed, burying himself into Axel's neck. The redhead noticed that he and the blond had scarcely made eye-contact since his proposal.

"Why?" he asked rubbing his lover's back, "Don't you want to marry me?"

Roxas looked up at his boyfriend (_fiancé_) in shock and nodded, then shook his head looking confused. "What I mean to say is that I _do_ want to marry you, Axel, so much... It just feels so unreal... It's like a dream."

Axel grinned, obviously pleased with his lovers response and nodded in agreement as he leaned down and claimed the blond's lips, cupping his face lovingly.

"Oh my God, guys!" Demyx sobbed as he ran over and crushed them together in a hug, "That was so beautiful, Axel, I never knew you could sing! Oh God, Rox, you and Axel getting married! How romantic!"

Roxas chuckled and did his best to hug the older blond back before Demyx pulled away, tears still streaming down his face. "It was beautiful, wasn't it Zex?!" he hollered behind him as the blue-haired man appeared out of the shadows, with Riku beside him.

He nodded silently and smiled at the couple as Demyx pulled away, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Come on Dem," Zexion sighed, "Let's go get you a tissue then go home. Congratulations, Axel... Roxas."

Axel nodded in thanks as the two walked away, Demyx still bawling in his lover's arms. He then turned his attention to Riku.

"Gay twin brother, huh?" Riku smirked at Axel and the redhead flushed a little.

"Eh... What can I say?" he shrugged as he dragged the silver-haired boy into a hug, "Shit happens."

Riku laughed and turned to Roxas as he pulled away from Axel, and hugged the blond against his chest. "Congratulations, Roxas." he breathed into the blond's hair, "I know we haven't got along too well, but... I love you like a brother, man, you know?"

Roxas nodded into Riku's chest, feeling his emotions start to overwhelm him again. "Yeah..." he whispered, "I know..."

"Okay, okay!" Axel said breaking up the moment as he dragged Roxas back against him "That's enough, you have your own little... Hey, where is Sora anyway?"

"Present!" someone giggled from the shadows as the small brunette stumbled out, holding his bottle of lemonade, "Look Ri-ku -hic- I got Cloud, I got Cloud to -hic- refill it for me! And this one has a -hic- straw too!"

All three older boys watched as Sora swayed a little on the spot. "Sora..." Riku said taking a step forwards gingerly, "What did Cloud refill it with?"

"Lemon- lem- lemonade, of course!" he beamed, "It does taste a little odd though -hic- but Leon wasn't there so Cloud had to instead."

Riku closed his eyes in exasperation, "Can I see that please, Sora?" he asked gently, knowing already how possessive Sora was over any item of food or drink.

"Of course!" he thrust the bottle into his boyfriend's hand then moved around him, "ROXAS!"

The blond had about a 2 second warning before he was pressed against the wall with his brother snuggling into his chest. "Rox..." he swooned "You're so _warm_!"

"Yeah, you too Sora." Roxas shrugged at a loss of what to say as Riku inspected the drink. "But hey... Axel's even warmer... Did you know that?"

The brunette pulled away with a thoughtful look on his face before grinning broadly. "AXEL!"

"Sora!" the redhead returned the enthusiam as they both met in mid-air and squeezed the life out of eachother.

"You... You better keep an eye on Roxas -hic-" Sora nodded as he pulled away, "He's a tricky little bastard-" Roxas gaped as Axel burst out laughing, "But." he held up his hand for silence, "He's a great... He's a -hic- great guy, and I wouldn't change him as a brother for the -hic-, for the world."

Axel chuckled still at the look of indignation on Roxas' face but nodded all the same. "I promise." he grinned.

"Good." Sora smiled, "And no getting him pregnant, either! I'm far too -hic- young to be a grandfather."

Axel only laughed again as Roxas opened his mouth to correct him but all were silenced by Riku.

"Vodka!" he spun on the spot, "You've been drinking vodka?"

"I can have a little -hic- fun if I want to, Ri-ku!" the brunette staggered away from Axel and to his boyfriend, "And it's vodka _and _lemonade by the way, so there."

Riku rolled his eyes and pulled Sora against him, turning back to Axel and Roxas who were in eachother's arms again. "Sorry guys," he apologised "But I've gotta get him home..."

"Don't worry about it." Axel shrugged, "You can't help that he's pissed. It's all good."

"Thanks guys." the silver-haired guy nodded in appreciation as he tried to prise the bottle away from his younger lover's hands. How the hell did he even get it back? And when did he get so strong?

"Oh, and by the way." Roxas called as the two stopped and looked back. "I'm already pregnant."

Sora's eyes widened and he spun around to look at Riku with a helpless look in his eyes. "I'm going to be a grandfather, Riku." he whispered then blanched, "Riku?"

"Hmm?" The silver-haired boy answered to his name, trying to hide his amusement.

"How does the baby come out?" Sora asked innocently and Riku snorted before wrapping an arm around his lover and pulling him away.

"Well, you see Sora..."

Axel chuckled as he watched his friends walk away. "That should've sobered him up." he grinned, then went deathly pale and turned to the blond. "You're not... not.. Are you?"

Roxas grinned and shook his head as he leaned up and kissed his fiancé softly, "No Axel, I'm not."

Axel smiled and slipped his arms around Roxas' waist. "Home?"

"Home."

* * *

Reno took a deep breath as he paced outside of the office. Okay... So he was gay... And that wasn't really a bad thing, was it? _Was it?_

All he had to do was take Axel's advice and tell his crush that he had a little, well, _crush_ on him and then that would be the end. Happy days!

The door to the office opened suddenly and Reno spun around with a wide grin on his face, "Hey there, Mr. Valentine." he chuckled nervously as the crimson-eyed man raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing outside of my door, Reno?" he asked curiously and the redhead flushed a little.

"Dancing?" he grinned taking a step to the side then stepping back again.

"Hmm." Vincent hummed not believing the redhead at all, but not wanting to question him either. "Of course, Reno."

The black-haired man shook his head and was just about to walk away when suddenly Reno lunged forwards and grabbed the older man around the waist, flinging them against a wall and shouting, "No!"

After the initial shock, Vincent gently let his hands fall to Reno's shoulders and pushed him up slightly, looking into his eyes with a questioning look.

"Rat." Reno said bluntly, then blushed and decided to elaborate. "Big rat. It was running... Under your foot, and you were going to step on it, yo, and it would've smashed like KABOOM! And-"

Vincent watched in mild amusement as Reno continued to ramble on.

"-All over the _walls _and _floor_ and _everywhere_ and do you _know_ how hard rat guts is to clean up, yo? Nah, me neither but the point is-"

"Reno." Vincent said softly trying to make eye-contact as the younger guy avoided it.

"-And Axel said 'Go on Reno, poke it with the stick, it's not going to bite you' and I thought about it, yo, like I really did then it did this big _jump _and I screamed like a... I mean, _Axel_ screamed like a bitch, I was all composed and stuff-"

"Reno." Vincent repeated a little louder although he wasn't too sure he actually wanted the redhead to stop talking anymore; what he was saying was quite _interesting_ to say the least.

"-I told him that we shouldn't've brought the matches but he was all like, 'Make a fire, Reno, I'm too young', and so I did, yo, and for a while it was awesome until the bitch exploded and have you ever noticed that me and Axel have similar eyebrows? It's-"

Vincent moved his hands up to cup the redhead's face and Reno's eyes widened as he blushed and trailed off.

"What really happened?" Vincent asked quietly, and he felt the younger shudder a little.

"I..." he began, then sighed and closed his eyes. "I like you, Mr. Valentine." he murmured, "I like you a lot, and Axel said that I should come and tell you."

Vincent didn't look all that shocked, Reno noted, but just sighed and ran his thumb over one of the redhead's cheekbone. "I'm very flattered, Reno." he smiled very slightly, "But I'm far too old for you."

"How old are you?" Reno asked curiously, staring into Vincent's red eyes and the black-haired man sighed.

"One hundred and five." he answered, trying to stop from smiling as Reno's brow furrowed.

"Yo, you serious?" he asked his eyes sweeping over Vincent's face as if expecting him to start to age immediately, "No lying?"

Vincent chuckled quietly and answered softly, "I'm not one hundred and five, Reno," he agreed, "But that doesn't matter, I-"

Within seconds, Reno had swooped down and kissed the crimson-eyed man, his eyes closed in concentration. Vincent froze, but couldn't help but feel a strange warmth envelope his body as Reno deepened it. Slowly but surely, his eyes fluttered closed and he allowed his arms to wrap around Reno and pull him closer, hearing the redhead sigh lovingly in to the kiss.

* * *

Demyx yawned widely as he glanced down at Zexion who was resting his head in the blond guy's lap. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through the blue hair, as Zexion began to purr softly. He rolled over and his blue eyes fluttered open. "You okay there, Dem?"

"Mmmhmm." Demyx smiled down at his lover, "I just can't believe that our friends are getting married. They're perfect together."

Zexion nodded and Demyx sighed a little.

"Do you think we're perfect together, Zex?" he asked quietly and the blue-haired man sat up and brushed a few loose strands of Demyx's hair from the blond's face.

"Of course we're perfect together." he whispered and Demyx frowned.

"But we're so different, Zex. How can we be perfect?"

"Opposites attract." The blue-haired man murmured sagely as he cupped Demyx's chin and leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to the blond's lips.

Demyx returned the kiss automatically as Zexion pushed him to lie down on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply as his hands ran up Demyx's chest, slowly undoing the buttons. Demyx whined softly and bucked his hips upwards loving the way that Zexion groaned above him.

"I want you, so bad, Zex." Demyx moaned lacing his fingers in Zexion's hair as the blue-haired guy made his way down Demyx's neck and chest.

"How bad?" Zexion smirked as he ran his tongue upwards from the waist band of his jeans to his belly button.

"Really bad." Demyx breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as Zexion began to undo the zip and button of his pants, and tug them down to reveal his boxers.

"You're too cute, Dem." he grinned, fingering the dolphin pattern on his lover's boxers, kissing each dolphin gently.

"Zex..." the blond whispered softly, "Please."

"But of course." Zexion murmured against the material, before pulling his boyfriend's boxers away and marvelling at the sight. He groaned, _why did Dem have to be so beautiful?_

* * *

"Oh God, Leon!" Cloud moaned throwing his head back against the older brunette's shoulder as Leon thrust into him from behind. "I... I can't hold on much longer..."

The blond opened his eyes and looked into the mirror in front of him. The look of concentration and utmost ecstasy on Leon's face in the reflection making him groan. All he had honestly wanted to do was finish up at the bar and go to his changing room, get changed and ready to go home...

However, he didn't actually even finish stripping before he was pushed up against the make-up counter and thoroughly ravished by the man he loved.

Leon buried his face into Cloud's neck and looked into the mirror too, instantly meeting Cloud's eyes. "Cloud..." he breathed nuzzling deeper into the back of Cloud's neck as he quickened his pace, bending Cloud over the counter again, relishing the moans and groans and whines that came from his lover.

In all honesty, both men were surprised they hadn't been found yet. Usually, they would've been found by Vincent even before Leon had managed to reach Cloud, but both realised that ever since Axel had proposed to Roxas, they hadn't seen the black-haired, crimson-eyed man anywhere.

"Leon!" Cloud gasped as the brunette grabbed his erection and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Come on, Cloud!" Leon groaned, "Come for me, babe, come for me..."

Cloud nodded and finally released crying out louder than he had all night as he came, spilling himself over Leon's hand and the make-up counter. He heard Leon's sharp intake of breath, then an incredible warmth spreading through him as Leon whimpered softly into his shoulder.

"I love you." Cloud whispered softly, leaning back against his lover as Leon pulled out of him and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the ring on his ring finger.

"Love you too, my beautiful husband." he murmured before spinning the blond around, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

"That's not true!" Sora frowned as both him and Riku stepped in through the front door (when Roxas had moved out to live with Axel, Riku moved in), "How on earth does the baby come out of there?"

"It just does!" Riku insisted grinning slightly as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind, "It comes out of your belly button."

"That's so weird, though." Sora frowned, as he tilted his head to the side, letting Riku kiss his neck (he had calmed down considerably since arriving home). "I thought it would've just _stayed_ there."

"Stayed there?" Riku chuckled slipping his hand into Sora's and pulling the brunette up the stairs and to their bedroom. "And then what?"

"I don't know." Sora giggled as he was pressed against their bedroom door, "I didn't think that far."

Riku smiled at his adorable lover and leaned down to kiss him, parting his lips gently, and suckling on Sora's bottom lip as he allowed his fingertips to brush up his shirt and caress his sides.

"Riku..." he breathed slipping his arms around the silver-haired boy's neck and pulled him closer. "I love you."

Riku smiled and opened the door, allowing Sora to fall backwards into the room as he caught him by the hips and walked him to the bed, laying him down gently.

Sora blushed but sat up and grabbed Riku's hips, leaning forwards and kissing his older lover's lower stomach.

"Mmm." Riku hummed, running his long fingers through Sora's hair, "I love it when you do this..."

Sora smiled and pulled Riku down onto the bed on top of him and he thrust a hand down the aquamarine-eyed boy's pants. Riku arched and cried out as Sora began to massage his growing erection, and he leaned down and pushed his lips against his younger lover, kissing him hungrily.

"Sora..." he gasped against the brunette's lips feeling the hand tighten a little, moving a faster. "Please... Let me..."

Sora didn't give his older boyfriend a chance as he flipped him and slid down his lover's body, pulling away his pants and boxers and engulfing Riku's fully hard erection and in the warm wetness of his mouth.

"Sora!" Riku gasped attempting to buck his hips upwards but failing as Sora's warm hands pressed them down into the mattress. The silver-haired boy fisted the bed sheets as Sora sucked on him slowly, his tongue lapping at the tip. "I'm going to... I'm gonna..."

And Riku came, arching upwards and crying out as Sora felt his mouth fill with the liquid warmth of his boyfriend. He lapped away the mess, before sitting up on his knees and grinning happily.

His lover's eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at Sora as he pushed himself up to sitting, and wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders, pulling him down into a soft kiss. "I love you, Sora." he whispered, "I love you so damn much..."

Sora smirked and placed his hands on Riku's chest, pressing him down onto the bed again as he arched an eyebrow suggestively. "Love me enough to be uke tonight?" he winked and Riku only gaped. _How much Vodka did Sora drink?_

* * *

"Axel..." Roxas breathed holding onto his lover tightly, his arms around the redhead's neck and his leg's around his waist. "I love you..."

"Love you too, Roxy-baby." Axel grinned back as he pulled Roxas away from the wall. "So that's the mirror, the _wall_... What's next on the list, babe?"

"The Door," Roxas whispered burying his face into Axel's neck, kissing lightly as the redhead carried him to their bedroom, chuckling.

"Well, I'm a little tired from standing." Axel whispered as he layed the blond on the bed and smiled as he yawned. "How about you just let me hold you for the rest of the night?"

Roxas yawned and nodded scooting closer to his fiancé and snuggling against him. "Thank you for making everything so perfect, Axel." he whispered and Axel chuckled at the pure fluffiness of the statement as he watched the blond fall asleep in his arms...

"Night-night, Rox." he murmured kissing his lover's soft lips. "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**Across the street from Club Fiévre...**

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the group?" Naminé smiled sweetly at the person beside her in the circle, and they nodded and stood, pushing their hands deep into their pockets.

"Hi. My name is Saix, and I suffer from mental problems."

"Hi, Saix." the group chorused and the blue-haired guy grimaced slightly looking back at Naminé who gave him an encouraging nod.

"I... I got fired from my job a few years back for climbing up a curtain." he admitted as he looked down at the floor "Oh... And threatening to kill a guy after he said he liked my boots."

"Very good, Saix." Naminé nodded kindly and someone in the circle snorted.

Saix's head snapped up, his eyes coming to focus on a guy with silver hair, tanned skin and bright orange eyes.

"Find something funny, do you?" the blue-haired man snarled, his fists clenching by his sides as the man leisurely crossed his legs.

"Actually." he nodded fondly, "I do."

"Why you little-!" Saix pounced onto the man with silver-hair, immediately clawing at the collar of his shirt to get to his throat and the older man merely chuckled and he slipped his arms around the younger and held Saix down, straddling his hips.

"I like you." he purred as Naminé tried to restore order in the room. "How about you come and work for me? I own a little strip-club down the road called 'Xemnas'', ever worn a dress, Saix-Anne?"

THE END!!

**Well, yeah, that's the end. OFFICIALLY. lol. If it doesn't make sense or if there are any like major life-threatening mistakes (or even just little ones) can you please let me know?**

**I wasn't sure about posting this as I thought I'd just kill "Club Fiévre" but... If you like it can you let me know? Thank you!**

**RiverAxel.**


End file.
